Até que as estrelas se apaguem
by Lady Oscar Ballet
Summary: Novamente Skyfire e Starscream precisam esconder o seu amor. Porém Skyfire resolve tomar uma atitude pelo qual Starscream não esperava.


Ate que as estrelas se apaguem

A noite avançava suavemente. Num campo com poucas arvores podia se ouvir ao longe uma melodia de gemidos e suspiros que algum tempo depois cessaram após um grito extasiado. A figura menor desliza com suavidade a mão pelo peito de seu companheiro e deita-se languidamente ao seu lado abraçando-o de forma que o faça entender que deseja que ele faça o mesmo.

_ Parece que o mundo inteiro fica em paz quando eu estou aqui com você, Sky.

_ Voce sabe que, por mim, poderíamos ficar assim todos os dias, não é?

_ Eu sei, amor. Um dia ficaremos assim sempre que quisermos, sem receio.

Skyfire virou Starscream de frente, encarando-o.

_ Quando vai ser esse dia?

O semblante de Starscream se tornou sério então. Lembrou-se de todos os impedimentos que o afastavam de Skyfire. Segurou o rosto de seu amado com as duas mãos encostando sua testa na dele.

_ Eu sei que está cansado dessa situação. Eu também estou, acredite. Quero que esse dia chegue logo tanto quanto você.

Skyfire não disse nada. Apenas abraçou o seeker e lamentou mais uma vez em seus pensamentos o fato de precisarem esconder seu amor um pelo outro. Era tão frustrante!

Starscream deixou-se envolver pelo terno gesto de seu valkyrie. Apagou suas óticas e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Skyfire, sentindo a suavidade de seus carinhos e o calor de sua centelha. Era como se o universo se resumisse apenas a eles dois. A sensação de estar nos braços de Skyfire era tão maravilhosa. Sentia-se amparado, protegido, amado. Como ele era carinhoso! Jamais havia conhecido um mech tão adorável.

Porém, o momento da separação estava chegando. E o seeker, sabendo disso, começou a se afastar.

_ Eu tenho que ir.

Essa frase fez a centelha de Skyfire falhar por um instante. Ele não queria se separar de Starscream naquele momento. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Ainda não havia matado toda a saudade.

_ Não! Ainda não. Nós chegamos a tão pouco tempo.

_ Sky, por favor...

_ Não vá ainda, Star. Quase nunca nos vemos. E quando finalmente nos encontramos ficamos tão pouco tempo juntos. Pelo menos dessa vez vamos demorar um pouco mais.

_ Sky, não adianta! Você sabe.

O semblante de Skyfire de repente mudou. A paixão de há pouco de repente converteu-se em raiva e frustração.

_ JÁ CHEGA!

E agarrando Strascream pelo braço saiu puxando-o.

_ O que é isso, Skyfire? O que você está fazendo?

_ Vou acabar com isso agora!

_ Como? O que você pretende? Para onde está me levando?

_Para a Arca. E depois para a Nemesis. Vou contar a todos. Essa droga já durou tempo demais.

O rosto de Starscream adquiriu uma expressão de pânico.

_ NÃO! NÃO! VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU. PARE JÁ COM ISSO!

_ NÃO, STARSCREAM. EU NÃO ENLOUQUECI. AO CONTRÁRIO! NUNCA ESTIVE TÃO LÚCIDO.

O seeker estava desesperado. Ele temia, e muito, pelas consequências que o gesto de seu amado pudessem causar.

_ PARE SKYFIRE! PELO AMOR DE PRIMUS, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

_ POR QUE, STARSCREAM? Por que não? Olha só a nossa situação! Fugindo e nos escondendo como se fôssemos dois criminosos. Você acha isso certo? Olhe só para nós! Você acha justo que vivamos assim?

Starscream caiu num choro convulsivo. No fundo ele concordava com Skyfire, mas sabia que agindo assim sua vida correria perigo.

_ Você é mesmo um grande idiota, Skyfire! Acha mesmo que, contando, vai resolver tudo? Acha que Megatron vai simplesmente aceitar numa boa que o seu segundo em comando namora um Autobot? Acha que Optimus vai dar uma festa quando você chegar na Arca de mãos dadas com o comandante aéreo dos Decepticons? Acha que é tudo simples assim?

Desta vez foi Skyfire quem se pôs a chorar. As palavras de Strascream tocaram fundo em suas centelha. Ele não suportava mais a forma como estavam vivendo seu relacionamento, mas suportava menos ainda saber que havia feito com que seu amado chorasse.

_ Ai, meu braço!

Só após esse gemido é que o Valkyrie percebeu que a raiva o fez abusar da força. E sem querer ele acabou amassando a lataria do braço do seeker. Skyfire interrompeu o seu choro e, numa mistura de espanto e culpa pelo que fizera, pôs-se a inutilmente massagear o braço de seu amado. Ele detestava a situação em que seu relacionamento se encontrava, mas detestava muito mais saber que havia feito Starscream sofrer. Mesmo que sem querer.

_ Me perdoe! Eu não queria fazer isso. Me desculpe! Me desculpe!

_Tudo bem. Não foi nada.

Starscream continuava a chorar copiosamente. Em parte pela atitude impulsiva de Skyfire, que o assustou. E em parte por saber que ele tinha razão. Como ele queria que essa maldita guerra acabasse de uma vez para que pudessem finalmente viver tranquilo ao lado dele. Era desesperador imaginar que, a qualquer momento, eles poderiam ser descobertos por qualquer um dos lados e punidos de forma dolorosa, talvez até mortos. Simplesmente porque se amavam.

Skyfire não pretendia simplesmente desistir. Afinal, estava fazendo isso por Starscream, por eles. Segurou as mãos do seeker com firmeza e olhou, com ternura, dentro de suas óticas.

_ Starscream, eu te amo! Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Eu entendo os riscos que corremos, mas mesmo assim quero tentar. Vamos dar um basta nessa situação. Deixe-me contar a todos. Chega de fingir! Chega de se esconder! Não vamos mais nos humilhar dessa maneira. Tenha coragem, meu amor! Vamos enfrentar esse problema de frente, juntos.

_ Pertencemos a duas facções que estão em guerra há milhões de anos, Skyfire. Não é simples como você espera. Não é nada fácil. Não adianta!

Vendo que não conseguiria convencer seu amado, Skyfire resolve desistir momentaneamente de suas intenções de revelar o segredo de ambos. Chateado, ele se lembrou que a coragem não era uma das principais virtudes de seu querido Screamer. Apesar de inteligente, Starscream sempre foi medroso. O Valkyrie, vendo que o outro ainda chorava, procurou acalmá-lo. Abraçou-o com firmeza, acariciando suas asas, fazendo deitar a cabeça em seu peito. Starscream foi se acalmando aos poucos e abraçou Skyfire com força.

_ Megatron vai te matar. Ele vai te prejudicar apenas pelo prazer de me atingir. Eu morro de medo que algo aconteça a você.

_Esqueça isso, meu amor! É como você disse. Nosso momento vai chegar, mas não vai ser agora. Me desculpe por ter assustado e machucado você. Não era minha intenção. Eu só...

Skyfire hesitou por um instante. Starscream não pôde deixar de reparar.

_ Só o que, meu Sky? Diga.

Com um suspiro, o valkyrie voltou a falar.

_ Desculpe! É que eu tenho medo que, nesse tempo em que ficamos longe um do outro, você acabe achando que não vale a pena continuar se arriscando por um robô velho e de designer tosco como eu. É que eu... eu... Ah, eu tenho medo de que, nesse espaço de tempo, você deixe de me amar. É isso!

O jato olhou com surpresa para seu companheiro. Ele não esperava ouvir tais palavras. Sky tinha medo de perdê-lo? Ora! Ele é que tinha medo de perder o seu querido Sky. Por isso evitava revelar o segredo de ambos. Queria protegê-lo da perversidade de Megatron. Segurou com suavidade o rosto de seu amado e o beijou com toda a intensidade que lhe era permitida. Queria transmitir segurança através desse seu gesto. Queria, através desse beijo, que Skyfire tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos, e que percebesse que ele não tinha o que temer.

Starscream parou o beijo e ficou um bom tempo olhando para o rosto do flyer, sorrindo docemente.

_ Nunca mais diga que é velho e tosco. Você é lindo! E meu amor por você vai durar até que a estrelas se apaguem.

_Mas...

_Mas nada! Se eu estou dizendo que você é lindo, é porque você é. Não discuta!

O seeker, de repente, pára e pensa no que disse.

_ Até que as estrelas se apaguem? Argh, que coisa mais brega! De onde foi que eu tirei isso?

_ Brega nada! Eu adorei.

_Hunf! Só você mesmo.

Foi a vez de Skyfire beijá-lo. De maneira gentil e carinhosa, como só ele sabia fazer e que Starscream tanto adorava. Mas, em um determinado momento, o jato teve que interromper o beijo de seu amado para poder tomar fôlego.

_ Ah! Tá bom, Sky. Você me convenceu. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Você venceu! Está satisfeito?

_ Ainda não. Mas posso ficar. Só depende de você.

Disse isso alisando as pernas do seeker, subindo cada vez mais as mãos e beijando o seu pescoço. Skyfire deixou claro que essa noite não terminaria tão cedo para ambos.

_ Sky, não! Vai demorar demais. Eu não posso demorar tanto.

_Ah, vamos...

O flyer suplicou tocando num ponto sensível do corpo do seeker. Sabia que ele, desta forma, não resistiria.

_Ahhh! Mas... quanto tempo mais isso vai levar?

_Até que as estrelas se apaguem, meu Screamer.

_Hum... já estou me arrependendo de ter dito isso.

Mas de nada adiantava o arrependimento de Starscream agora. Skyfire deitou-o no chão, acariciando e beijando cada canto de seu chassi, demonstrando que sua volta para a Nemesis ainda iria demorar muito tempo. O flyer estava mesmo determinado a recuperar o tempo perdido e a recompensar o tempo em que, mais uma vez, ficariam afastados.

A preocupação de Starscream não durou muito tempo. Mesmo correndo riscos, ele preferiu aproveitar o momento ao lado de seu amor do que ouvindo os gritos e insultos de Megatron. Quando teria esse momento de novo? Não sabia. Então que esse momento fosse especial! Que essa noite fosse especial! E que o mundo então parasse só por aquele instante em que ele e Skyfire era um só. No dia seguinte, a guerra iria continuar, mas naquele momento sua única preocupação eram as estrelas. Não as do céu, mas as que brilhavam, em sua centelha, por Skyfire. Aconteça o que acontecer, venha o que vier...

Elas jamais se apagarão!


End file.
